Personas con sabor a café
by One.Guest
Summary: One-Shot de mi Ship favorito con un final inesperado. "En el camino solo somos diambulantes solitarios que, con un poco de suerte, encontramos a las personas mas gratificantes que la vida nos puede otorgar."/./ Agradezco a cada uno de ellos, que, en paciencia y amistad me han dado aquello que no todos pueden brindar..././ Mención de *Creek*. Espero les guste y me lo hagan saber.


**_Disclaimer_ :** Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, todos son de la creación de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, al igual que bajo los derechos de Comedy Central. Yo solo los someto a mi voluntad literaria. También me deslindó de la autoría del verso aquí implícito; el cual pertenece a la escritora Jessica Gonzalez, del libro "Versos rotos" el cual es ampliamente recomendable **.**

 **Capituló único**

* * *

••••...••••

 _"Hay personas, que al conocerlas saben a café. ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez?..._

 _•••..•••_

* * *

La enfermera Goodly los había separado, algo difícil para una mujer discapacitada y con nada de brazos. Aún así, y pese a la resistencia que pusieron cada uno, habían logrado exitosamente llevarlos a su correspondiente cama.

El silencio reinaba entre ellos y es que aun no entendían que hacían en la misma habitación si tantos problemas estaban dando sus confrontaciones.

El suero bajaba por cada una de las intravenosas y ellos se negaban siquiera a mirarse, el vaivén de personal se podía apreciar por la puerta entre abierta inerte de que dentro de la habitación se encontraban dos chicos completamente disgustados.

Ambos se preguntaban como fue que llegaron a estar en una cama de hospital repletos de heridas y moretones si apenas y se conocían de vista. Jamas habían cruzado palabra alguna, nada conocían el uno del otro y sin embargo una semana había pasado en la cual no dejaban de pensarse; en si realmente el otro sabría pelear mejor que el, o si les dolería mucho el culo luego del enfrentamiento.

Lo cual ahora era una verídica situación.

Se habían dejado engañar fácilmente, fueron manipulables y no entendían como sucedió.

 _¡Prrr!_

\- Jaja... ¡Ah! L-lo siento.- Fue el ruido de un gas aventurado el que rompió el congelante silencio en la habitación. El ruido de monitores y demás aparatos médicos logro ocultar la pequeña risa del opuesto.

\- No hay cuidado.- La escueta respuesta despreocupada que recibió por parte de su compañero de habitación le hizo sentir en confianza y un tanto culpable de haberle caído a golpes. ¿Como alguien a quien no le interesaba realmente los demás podría estar hablando a sus espaldas?

La verdad dicha por Cartman y su grupo de idiotas volvió a resonar en sus tímpanos

El silencio reino nuevamente tajante entre ambos. Hasta que fue inesperadamente roto por el niño de cabello oscuro.

\- Tweek, ¿Por que hablaste mal de _Stripes_?.- ante la pregunta se armo una gran confusión en la cabeza del rubio, quien nerviosamente respondió defensivamente.

\- ¡Gah! ¡Yo, yo no hable mal de el! Además, ¿Que es un Stripes?.- a pesar de que la respuesta fue algo elevada para los oídos del azabache, bien pudo distinguir sinceridad en las palabras.

\- Olvidalo, esos cabrones bien sabian lo que hacian al enfrentarnos con sus mentiras.- eso tranquilizo los temblores involuntarios del rubio quien rápidamente entendió que aquello realmente le había molestado al moreno.

Tweek bajo con mucho cuidado de la cama y se acerco a la de su viejo " _nemesis_ " con una sonrisa tranquila y conciliadora en su rostro infantil.

\- No importa lo que te dijeron que dije o lo que me contaron a mi.- estiro su mano en un intento de saludo mientras Craig se le quedó viendo extrañado por el comportamiento desinhibido del niño frente a el.

Realmente pocos se le acercaban por su reputación de " _busca pleitos"_ o de ser una " _mala influencia",_ sin embargo, frente a el había un niño con un comportamiento, que si bien era extraño y paranoico, era alguien afable y carismático.

Dudó un momento en contestar el saludo, aun así y siendo traicionado por su cuerpo le correspondió la tregua de paz sin modificar su mueca inmutable.

Tweek sonrió con seguridad mientras asentia a la nada.

 _¡Prrr!_

Eso hasta que una vez mas un gas fue escuchado. Esto provoco la risa de ambos.

\- Parece que te gusta mucho " _Terrans y Philips"_ , ¿No?.- pregunto con burla el azabache logrando que el rubio soltara una estrepitosa risa jamas escuchada ni por el mismo.

* * *

 **••••...••••**

 _"Sientes un choque de adrenalina por dentro. Son esas personas que al oírlas o leerlas te hacen sentir un terremoto en tus pies._ _.."_

 _•••..•••_

* * *

Habian quedado de jugar en la casa del otro, para mala suerte de Tucker, Tweek no quiso ir a la casa de Craig ya que este de encontraba enfermo; él, despreocupado, no fue al doctor por lo cual el rubio no sabía si lo que tenia era infeccioso, aunque cabía decir que el mas minimo resfriado era para el como si del mismo VIH se hablara, así que prefirió quedarse en casa.

Estaba aburrido, era la tercera vez que contaba su ropa interior verificando que siguiera en su totalidad; los legos le parecían aun mas abrumadores y no quería ir a la cafetería a trabajar. ¿Que podía hacer? Realmente no tenia muchas opciones.

Encendio la computadora y se puso a navegar por Facebook. No le parecio raro encontrarse con un Craig conectado, se sintió mal por un momento al caer en que fácilmente le dijo que no iria a visitarlo hasta que estuviera saludable. Pensó mucho en si hablarle o no cuando el moreno ya había tomado la iniciativa.

\- _Hola._ \- tajante había sido el saludo.

Con el tiempo aun no diferenciaba cuando escribía molesto, hastiado, enfadado o con alegría en las palabras. Era difícil saberlo. Liberó un suspiro e indeciso contestó

\- ¿Como te sientes?.- la respuesta no tardo en llegar.

\- _Como mierda. Mamá no me deja salir de la cama, pedí salir al patio trasero y dijo que no podía por que aun estaba enfermo. Estoy entre aventarme por la ventana o jugar muñecas con Tricia..._ \- el mensaje de su mejor amigo le instalo incomodidad, el se sentía igual de aburrido que él y solo por su pánico a los gérmenes, o mas bien a las seguras repercusiones, había decidido dejarlo solo.

 _\- ... ... .. ... .. . -_ la respuesta de Tweek no llegaba, la pestaña le informaba que el rubio aun no paraba de escribir a pesar de que llevaba mas de diez minutos a la espera.

Chisto los dientes mientras caía en que quizá el rubio no podía escribir debido a que algún TIC se había apoderado de sus dedos. La risa fue involuntaria al solo imaginarlo.

Cerro pestaña y se recargo en la silla, se sentía cansado. Puso de pie y se recostó en cama, todavía era muy temprano para dormir así que...

Tocaron la puerta y una voz se escuchó del otro lado.

\- Ho-hola Craig-g, ¿Po-po podemos pa-pasar-r?.- le extraño por un segundo escuchar la voz de su amigo Jimmy, aun así respondió positivamente. Por la puerta pasaron el, Clyde y Token quienes traían una pizza y varias películas.- ¿Co-como te s-sientes?- Le llamo mucho la atención aquella pregunta ya que el no había informado sobre su estado de salud.

A punto de responder, el sonido de notificación sonó desde el computador, se acerco a el y abrio pestaña, el mensaje de Tweek sobresalía de entre otros.

\- _Disculpa que no pueda ir a visitarte, pero te envíe a los chicos. Que la pasen genial.- la respuesta fue automáticamente contestada con una ligera sonrisa._

* * *

••••...••••

 _"E_ _s como un disparo de energía; de conocimientos. De química._

 _Directo a la sien."_

•••..•••

* * *

\- ¡No se rían! ¡Gah! ¡No fue para nada gracioso!.- decía con total convicción mientras que sus amigos se deshacían en burla.

Tweak se juro a si mismo no volver a juntarse con el cuarteto de pendejos que solo sabían meterse en problemas. ¿El mas actual? Frenar a Steven Spielberg y George Lucas.

No sabia como se había métido en todo eso, como de repente estaba con una bazuca entre manos apuntando a dos grandes genios del cine. Y todo se debía al grupito de Stan.

Token y Clyde no paraban de reír mientras Craig solo tenía levantada una ceja.

Realmente a el no le causaba gracia, sabía de antemano que una aventura con esos pendejos era un paso más cerca a la locura tal y como lo había descubierto por si mismo el día que el jarabe para la tos había sido prohibido a sus telespectadores.

Quizá a sus amigos les hacia falta aventurarse y probar por ellos mismos los que esos hijos se puta eran capaz de provocar.

El timbre anunciando la hora se clases había sido tocado logrando acabar con las burlas, los amigos se dispersaron y cada uno sentó donde debían. Viendo los cabellos de su amigo es que se dio cuenta del grave problema que enfrentaba; la ansiedad.

Se preguntó a si mismo si el alguna vez había estado igual de desesperado, la respuesta fue deliberadamente un no, se sentía orgulloso de su perfecto control, pero ¿Que seria un día siendo Tweek?

Debía ser difícil y peor cuando tus mismos amigos son los que se ríen de ti.

La clase termino y los niños dispersaron sin prestar atención al que guardaba sus cosas sin cuidado. Craig se acerco a el mientras le ayudaba a guardar unos cuadernos que se le habían caído.

\- Gracias...- se lo quito de las manos sin siquiera mirarlo, eso extraño al moreno.

\- ¿Que te pasa?.- pregunto sin tapujo logrando captar la atención hastiada del rubio.

\- Tu sabes como son el culón y su grupo, ¿Por que no dijiste nada para callar las burlas de Token y Clyde?.- podía sentir el reproche en la voz de Tweek. ¿Pero que podía hacer el para evitar que se burlaran de Tweek? realmente no había nada, ellos se reirían aun cuando el les contara sobre sus propias experiencias.

Ante el silencio Tweek rodó los ojos, entendía que nada saldría de la boca de su amigo. Craig tomo su mochila y salio por la puerta sin esperar al rubio.

Tweak se sintio peor, al parecer Craig se habia molestado por aquel reproche. Imito y tomo sus cosas abandonando el aula vacia. Una vez en la entrada se encontró con sus amigos riéndose, seguramente de el todavía. Libero un suspiro cansado y se acerco a ellos. Se sorprendió cuando escucho lejanamente la plática que mantenían con el azabache.

\- Yo los he visto.- declaro firmemente.

\- Eso si que es gracioso, ¿Gnomos roba calzones? ¡Jaja! Estas peor que Tweek.- dijo Donnovan provocando la risa de todos los demás. Craig se encogió de hombros.

\- Vayanse al carajo, no me importa si me creen o no.- dio media vuelta mientras alzaba sus manos y mostraba ambos dedos medios. Realmente no le importaba, el objetivo de que olvidaran lo contado esa mañana por Tweek había sido logrado.

Se detuvo a lado de un paralizado Tweak. -¿X-Files en tu casa o en la mía.?-

* * *

••••...••••

 _"Sabes que después de ese primer contacto, nada sera igual. Son como una cachetada, como una tormenta se verano; como el primer beso que jamás se olvida_."

•••..•••

* * *

\- Tienes que tranquilizarte.-

\- ¡¿Como quieres que me tranquilice?! ¡Pueden secuestrarme en cualquier momento! Nada me garantiza que... ¡GHA! ¡¿Quien dice que no me han secuestrado ya?! ¡Es mucha presión! - ante los gritos, Craig se puso de pie y salio por la puerta de la habitación de Tweek.

Varios meses habían pasado desde que habían intentado secuestrar a su amigo y que una batalla entre mongoles se había librado en el pueblo. Era entendible el miedo que sentía el rubio luego de tal experiencia, sin embargo esa ya era historia vieja y el aun no lo podía superar.

Bajó a la cocina y pidió dos tazas de café a la señora Tweak, subió y cerro la puerta tras el. Detuvo frente al rubio, quien estaba jalandose los cabellos mientras su ojo derecho le temblaba arbitrariamente. Sin embargo al notar dos tazas se distrajo un poco de lo que acosaba sus paranoias.

Craig no tomaba café, ¿Por que dos entonces.?

A punto de preguntar, el moreno estiro ambas tazas obligando al rubio a soltarse los cabellos. Él las tomo aun con su cara deformada por la duda, lo cual fue captado y respondido por el azabache.

\- No es para mi, no me gusta el café.- eso causo mas curiosidad en Tweek.

\- ¿Entonces?-

\- Es la única manera que se me ocurrió para que dejaras de jalarte el cabello. Disfrutalo.- fue lo único que necesito escuchar para beber de la taza y despejar, por esa noche, sus temores.

* * *

••••...••••

 _"Las personas que saben a café les brillan los ojos; la esencia, la humildad._

 _Quizá son de esas que pasan desapercibidas, esas que nadie nota por que, en su silencio, miles de mundos habitan._

 _Es algo inexplicable la conexión que pueden llegar a sentir con ellas..."_

•••..•••

* * *

Se sentía confundido. ¿Como se había metido en una relación platónica creada por unas inestables chicas oseosas?

¡¿En que momento su mas grande amistad se habia vuelto algo mas que una amistad?!

No lo entendia.

Su razonamiento se limitaba a comprender que solo era un niño el cual estaba socialmente presionado para asumir una relacion que se tergiverso entre los más comunes comportares. La gente era mal intencionada y lo que ellos veian como una solida hermandad se volvio en una estrecha relacion.

Se vio a si mismo como pareja de su amigo y no concebía tal absurda idea. En eso pensaba mientras caminaba por las calles del pueblo que lo llevo hasta la mas melancólica situación de duda e incertidumbre jamas creada.

Se sentía nostálgico al recordar los momentos vividos y el como ahora no se veian igual.

¿Sentia algo por el? ¿Estaba enamorado, o siquiera interesado en su amigo? No lo sabia con certeza, pero no podía negar que el haber peleado, falsamente, con el en la escuela causo un estruje en su corazón. ¿Por que sintió eso si solo era una farsa? ¿Le dolía saber que era una farsa?

No lo entendia. Y suponía que Craig estaba peor.

Sus caminos se cruzaron y sus ojos dijeron lo que sus bocas se aferraban a callar.

Allí, frente a el se encontraba su mejor amigo. O quizá, algo mas.

* * *

••••...••••

 _"Nunca hablan de polos negativos, te llevan a conversaciones al sur; a lo cálido y positivo. Te vuelan la cabeza y siempre te dejan con ganas de mas. Por que su adicción atrapante no es normal."_

•••..•••

* * *

Defraudado y un tanto cansado luego de aquel viaje tan largo, Craig se encontraba en su habitación. No solo era la decepción de haber perdido el tiempo y dinero gracias al plan del cuarteto mas idiota qie jamas hubiera conocido, o el hecho de haber terminado en medio de una jungla sudamericana disparando rayos a través de sus ojos. Realmente eso lo tenia sin cuidado, sabia perfectamente lidiar con las aberraciónes equivocas de la realidad.

Lo que lo tenia en un estado catatónico de indiferencia y poca vitalidad era que a su regreso su mascota " _Stripes #3_ " había sido, accidentalmente, envenenado por alguien. La conversación no se desato ampliamente y los detalles fueron siquiera mencionados.

Poco les importo a sus padres y ni que decir de la despectiva indiferencia a la muerte del conejillo por parte de todos. Eso le calo profundo.

Era por demas decir que pocas cosas le importaban, contadas eran las situaciones que ponían en él algún gesto que reflejara lo acomplejado que realmente era su interior. Siempre calmo por fuera e iracundo por dentro.

No era de si mostrar actitud alguna y por esa misma razón cuando se le fue informado del deceso de su mascota mantuvo la calma lo mas que pudo controlarlo; no se soltaría a llorar, no haría una rabieta exagerada. No se dejaría llevar por toda esa explosión abrazadora interna que le consumía paciencia y cordura. Se limito a ponerse de pie mientras mostraba su dedo medio.

Solo tenía a su mascota, y a...

\- Hola Craig, tu mamá me dejo pasar.- Tweek ya estába dentro de la habitación, vestido con su camisa verde mal abrochada y ese cabello despeinado cuando se había anunciado.

Perezosamente se dio la vuelta intentando vestir de desinterés su fatidica expresion. Fue cuando pudo apreciar lo mas espectacular que alguna vez haya visto. - Se puede llamar " _Stripes #4_ "...- dijo el rubio mientras colocaba una pequeña jaula con un cobayo en su interior sobre la alfombra.

Su rostro deformó en lo que nadie mas conocía, en algo tan magnifico que cada vez que lo regalaba era tan único. Su corazón volvió a bombear sangre y no angustia; vida en lugar de pena y lastima.

\- Babe...- todo gracias a esa persona que con una mirada reavivava su corazón. Sin pedirlo daba todo de si.

\- ¿Te gusta?.- restándole importancia a sus actos, Tweak fue por al armario de Craig en busca de aquel traje de pirata que le ponía a su anterior mascota.

No era consciente de lo relevante que era su existencia.

* * *

••••...••••

 _"Tienen un gusto único, van y vienen como vendaval y una vez que intentan sentarte a su lado..."_

•••..•••

* * *

Había sido un fiasco, nada que ver con la versión original. Debía reconocer que los efectos habían sido de excelente calidad y que el uso de los personajes anteriores en pequeñas apariciones les había otorgado un punto extra. Sin embargo eso no quitaba el hecho de que se habían cagado encima de la historia original.

Los maestro Jedi se sentirían conmocionados.

La cinta de Han Solo contando su juventud había sido una mierda sobrevalorada.

Y justamente así sentia Tucker.

Iba tomado de la mano de su novio, ya era mas una costumbre que una necesidad. La monotonía de sus salidas habían arrastrado consigo la emoción de sentir tocar la piel sudorosa de su mano siempre inquieta. La naturalidad con la que iban tomados solo era la forma ironica de aceptar que estaban juntos, pero ensimismados.

A eso debía incluir que el rubio no paro de hablar en toda la película. Ya sea preguntando por que Chewbacca tenía menos pelos, o por que El heroe de muchos era solo un joven rebelde.

No sabia lo que era pero su paciencia estaba al limite de todas las teorías que venia oyendo desde que inició dicho filme.

\- Fue desagradable cuando...- basta, se sentía realmente fastidiado. Quizá fue el ruido de bebes llorando en la sala del cine, o la voz de Tweek. Quiza que le habian caido mal los nachos o que esa mañana había peleado con su padre. No sabia pero tuvo que estallar.

\- ¿Puedes guardar sielncio? Deja de quejarte de toda la puta pelicula.- ese comentario hizo detener al rubio.

\- ¿Que?- Craig volteo molesto.

\- Toda la película te quejaste, no dejaste de decir lo mala que fue. Concuerdo que no fue lo mejor pero no por eso me ves diciendo pendejada y media de ella.- el azabache intento retomar el paso mas no le fue posible.

\- Yo te veo diciendo pendejadas, Craig.-

\- Si decir pendejadas es pedirte un minuto de silencio, entonces yo soy un completo pendejo. Vámonos.-

La última vez que había peleado así con Tucker fue cuando se desato su crisis nerviosa al leer los Twit del presidente Garrison. No entendía que lo tenia tan de pésimo humor y se sintió un tanto culpable al no haberse dado cuenta de eso, en su lugar le insulto y dejo que su propia deseperación contestará con impulsos.

" _Yo también tengo miedo, Tweek._ " pero, si Craig tenía miedo, ¿Quien podría quitar el de él?

La ansiedad se intalo en su interior y se pregunto si seria capaz de cargar con sus pesares y los de Craig.

Era injusto, era egoísta. Pero sabia que no podía con tanta presión.

* * *

••••...••••

 _"Ya jamas los puedes atrapar."_

•••..•••

* * *

Servía pedidos sin descanso alguno, ni siquiera tiempo tenia para tomar el expreso doble que tenía en la barra. Era la hora mas sofocada del día y aunque era contradictorio, le urgía que llegara esa hora. Por fortuna y mas para su cordura, la hora fue breve y paso sin mas.

Limpio la barra por tercera vez y por fin pudo respirar, vio la hora en el reloj de pared y volvería a faltar a dos clases. Lo importante ahora era conseguir dinero.

Bebio de su café mientras la campanilla de la entrada alertaba una nueva víctima de aquel placebo adictivo.

Mentira, solo era su ex-novio; Craig.

Se veía molesto. Con los años a su lado había aprendido a diferenciar hasta la mas mínima mueca, cambio o flexión en su rostro, eso le servía para saber su estado de animo ya que, el que no lo expresara abiertamente había sido el cataclismo que venció su relación.

Sin embargo, seguían siendo los mejores amigos. Compartian un lazo profundo que no se destruiría aunque el moreno ya no probara el delicioso sabor a cafeína directa de su boca.

Craig llego y sentó frente al rubio, este le regalo una sonrisa que fue cambiada rápidamente por una mueca de pesar.

\- Ya se lo que me vas a decir.- dijo con voz angustiosa.

\- ¿Por que estas faltando a clases?- el moreno fue directo, algo que Tweek respetaba y secretamente envidiaba.

\- Necesitó el dinero, no hay quien cubra mi turno en la cafetería y no quiero que mis padres contraten a alguien mas.-

\- No lo entiendo. Deja que contraten a alguien, no veo cual es el puto problem...- fue interrumpido por un ansioso rubio. Hacia mucho que no lo veía con tal desesperación.

\- ¡No puedo permitirlo! la cafeteria no esta generando tantos ingresos...-

\- Tweek...-

\- ¡Mi papa esta deseperado!-

\- Tweek...-

\- ¡Me venderan como esclavo! ¡Ya me lo dijeron, me venderán Craig!.-

\- Tweek...

\- ¡¿Que?! -

\- Dame cuatro expresos doble.- la petición le desconcertó, hacia tiempo que el moreno llegaba con la misma orden, en ocasiones mas o adicionando algúna Magdalena de las que el mismo preparaba.

Vio la oportunidad para preguntar la razón.

\- P-pero, tu no tomas caf...- fue interrumpido por una respuesta que intentaba ser lógica.

\- Son para Tricia y mis padres.-

\- Oh, ok...- confundido, sirvió las bebidas. Llevaba un poco mas de una semana llevando café a sus padres. Era un tanto extraño pero no podía cuestionar sus acciones. Le entregó los vasos y le vio salir sin haber dicho una palabra mas.

En la acera, a solo tres cuadras de la cafetería, Craig dejo los cafés a los pies de unos vagabundos. Estos ya acostumbrados los tomaron sin volverse a preguntar por que ese chico les dejaba las bebidas aun calientes.

Le gustaba pensar que así, Tweek si aceptaria su ayuda.

* * *

••••...••••

 _"No son personas de un solo lugar, de una sola estación. Llegan a tu vida para pintar colores que incitan la revolución interior..."_

•••..•••

* * *

\- Oh, pero no te importo ir al baño de la escuela y andar midiendo pitos a toda la escuela ¿Verdad?.- era como la quinta vez en toda su vida que le echaba en cara tal momento. Le causaba risa, no podía negarlo ya que, cuando eran pareja, ese era un tema jamas tocado pero ahora que habían afianzado nuevamente su amistad era un tema recurrente, y mas que nada molesto para el rubio.

-Tweek eso fue cuando eramos niños, además...- intento explicar Craig con una sonrisa que no podía disumular, sin embargo eso enojaba aun mas al rubio que ya había tomado un tono rojizo en su cara.

\- ¡Nada! Lo hiciste y...-

-¿Celoso?- silencio por segundos. Eso hasta que, jalandose el cabello y arrojandole el Gamepad mas cercano, Tweek estallo en molestia.

-¡¿Yo?! Te recuerdo que hace años que terminamos lo nuestro, eso ya no me importa.- Tucker estaba que no soportaba la risa, verle a si de desesperado en contradecir aquello que solo dijo por juego, le pareció muy simpático.

Se preguntaba si acaso se comportaba igual con su actual novio; el gótico.

\- Por tus mejillas pareciera que si. Ademas, solo dije que Kenneth se bajo los pantalones frente de mi, yo no hice nada.- eso exasperó mas a Tweak, desde que salían, McCormick acosaba sutilmente a su novio, bueno, ahora ex.

Aunque realmente Kenny acosaba a todo lo que tuviera orificio.

\- Ese pendejo...- Craig agonizo su risa y le paso nuevamente el control. Le gustaba esa nueva etapa donde podían hablar sin cuidar lo que debían o no. Era tranquilo y demasiado agradable. Extrañaba eso de su mejor amigo.

-Ya Tweek, olvidalo o tendre que ir al coche a sacar varios Spinners.- el rubio le dirigió una mirada cómplice al azabache mientras texteaba con Dylan. No podía negar que el ambiente era mas que entrañable; reconfortante y fortuito. Era como si el tiempo hubiera eliminado sus errores, ahora dejandolos solo con la metamorfosis del aprendizaje.

Estaban seguros que esa etapa era el inicio de algo mas que una futura o muerta relación, algo mas profundo que la complicidad que ambos compartían.

* * *

••••...••••

 _"Y, un dia sin avisar, se marchan dejando su aroma por toda la casa; por todos los pensamientos y recuerdos."_

•••..•••

* * *

 **47 años**

Era media noche cuando recibió la llamada, algo tan penumbroso se instalo rápidamente en el desconsuelo del aura solitaria en su habitación.

Cáncer de estómago. No queria pensar que su derivado fue tomar tanto cafe.

Le acompaño a cada una de las consultas, le ayudo a vender la cafeteria que ahora ya no le servia de nada. Todo habia sido tan rapido; tan efimero y elocuente. Tan doloroso como desgarrador.

Una vez mas estaba cerca de el, en silencio sentado en la cama de un hospital. Ahora, tomandole la mano en el camino a su ultima crisis nerviosa.

Cerro sus ojos y apreto fuertemente sus manos ya inamovibles entre las suyas.

Es tan espontánea la muerte que cuando llega a tu presencia no sabes que hacer para ganarle tiempo. Es lo que más deseaba en su interior; solo recuperar unas horas, minutos o segundos a la muerte para poder decirle tantas cosas que en su garganta atoraban.

\- Craig...- débil, el susurro doloroso de Tweek fue escuchado por su siempre alerta amigo. Una sonrisa instaló en su rostro mientras con vehemente frialdad el moreno siquiera espetó mueca alguna. - Quiero que... Que cuides de Stripes #7.- no hizo falta respuesta para saber que eternamente le estaría agradecido.

Que todo momento ensoñado y turbuloso había sido una odisea tan magnifica e hilarante que los años a su lado jamas cargaron en su espalda.

\- No te preocupes, descansa.- la sonrisa una vez más fue maquilada en el rostro pálido del rubio. Cerro sus ojos y recostó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del moreno.

\- Craig...-

\- Dime Honey.-

Había tenido todo sin desear nada. Había conocido un mundo sin salir de un pequeño pueblo en una decadente nación. Había tenido, antes que un compañero de vida a un verdadero amigo; alguien especial que siempre estuvo para el hasta cuando quería estar solo.

Había sido bendecido con los tres deseos de una vida:

Amor, amistad y eternidad. Todo en un solo individuo.

\- ¿Tienes un Spinner? No me quiero estresar si caigo en el infierno...

* * *

••••...••••

 _"De esas personas me quiero prender, como quien se prende de un paracaídas en plena caída..."_

•••..•••

* * *

Antes de amantes habían sido los mejores amigos, algo que perduro aun cuando las sabanas se enredaban en sus cuerpos desnudos.

Pero, ¿Que fue aquello que tanto le cautivo? Eso que, si no era comprendido tampoco era desestimado.

¿Por que de repente su compañía era tan necesaria; como se había vuelto tan dependiente de algo que no conocía?

¿Cuando fue que se dio cuenta que, aunque no fuera como un intruso en su colchón, requería de su presencia para que el sol brillara con una intensidad jamas imaginada?

Dejo volar su memoria a los confines mismos de la nostalgia donde, si guardaba silencio, aun podía oír la primera vez que le invito a su habitación a pasar una tarde frente la consola de videojuegos

Se aferró a la caja entre sus manos mientras se preguntaba en que momento todo había cambiado, cuando fue que el huracán había pasado por en medio de su vida y como fue que este le permitió entrar. Cuando fue la ultima vez que sus miradas se vieron en inocencia y no en picardía, en que sus palabras no eran un doble sentido si no una charla sobre cualquier tontería.

Cuando fue la ultima vez que le llamo amigo y no " _Honey_ ".

Reteniendo una lagrima se dio cuenta de lo pesada que era esa caja de roble oscuro entre sus maduras manos. De cuan pequeño era el cuerpo humano cuando las brasas de un gran horno incineraba lo que algún Dios creo.

Decir que le extrañó cuando enfermo seria dudar de su inteligencia, era obvio por su modo de vida que el extres y los nervios algún día consumirían la llama infantil y radiante que existía dentro de su ser. Aun así, entender y aceptar que todo había llegado al final fue un duro golpe para quien lo amaba.

Le dolía, claro que asi fue, es y lo seria; sin embargo, y con un gran pesar, cerro los ojos mientras que una sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro y un viaje a sus pensamientos liberaban lo mas profundo de su memoria, allí donde nadie mas tenia acceso.

O al menos, ya no había quien.

* * *

 _"Sabiendo que es y sera, siempre una experiencia inexplicable"_

* * *

 **Fin**.

* * *

 **N. A:**

Sinceramente no se me ocurrió menor pareja de amigos que estos para introducir tal poesía del libro "Versos rotos."

Antes del Creek vino una amistad incondicional entre ambos, esa fue la idea que quise capturar aunque creo que al final la química de estos dos transformó completamente mi historia.

Los mejores cuentos de amor son los que no tiene que ver con besos o caricias, ni siquiera me refiero a una relación basada en atracción. El amor mas puro que alguien puede recibir es la de una amistad sincera e indiscutible, con altibajos y mucha paciencia.

Hasta pronto y disculpen los errores ortograficos y/o gramaticales.


End file.
